kirkburnfandomcom-20200215-history
Cookie Monster
if (dopp 'cool') { $(' Yes she is. ').appendTo('.WikiaArticle'); } Foo Cookie Monster is a voracious monster and one of the main characters on Sesame Street. Covered with blue fur and possessing a pasdfsadfair of googlertyertyy eyes, Cookie Monster has an insatiablefdfg appetite. As his name implies, his primary craving is cookies, but he can (and often does) consume anything and everything, from apples and pie to letters, flatware, andgdfgsdfgd hubcaps. Usually when he eats something, he makes loud munching noises, usually like "AWWWWM-num-num-num-num-num-num-num..." Cookie Monster has a deep, growly purple voice, and generally speaks with a simplistic diction (e.g., "Me want cookie!"). He occasionally displays an unexpectedly complex vocabulary, however, and is at his most gentrified when in his Alistair Cookie persona, hosting Monsterpiece Theater. Minecrafty. Wiki.png Example.jpg|link=Article Test. Something. Origin Jim Henson's Designs and Doodles explains Cookie Monster's early l ife: "In 1966, Henson drew three monsters who appeared in a General Foods commercial that featured three crunchy snack foods: Wheels, Crowns and Flutes. Each snack was represented by a different monster. The Wheel-Stealer was a short, fuzzy monster with wonky eyes and sharply pointed teeth. The Flute-Snatcher was a speed demon with a long, sharp nose and windblown hair. The Crown-Grabber was a hulk of a monster with a Boris Karloff accent and teeth that resembled giant knitting needles. And stuff. stuff . "These monsters had insatiable appetites for the snack foods they were named after. Each time the Muppet narrator, a human-looking fellow, fixes himself a tray of Wheels, Flusdfsdfasdftes and Crowns, they disappear before he can eat them. One by one, the monsters sneak in and zoom away with the snacks. Frustrated and peckish, the narrator warns viewers that these pesky monsters could be disguised as someone in your own home, at which point the monsters briefly turn into people and then dissolve back to monsters again." As it turns out, these commercials were never aired—but all three monsters had a future in the Muppet cast. The Crown-Grabber was used in an Ed Sullivan Show sketch, in which he ruins a girl's beautiful day. Known from then on as the Beautiful Day Monster, he made a number of appearances on Sesame Street and The Muppet Show. The Flute-Snatcher turned into Snake Frackle, a background monster from The Great Santa Claus Switch and The Muppet Show. And then there's the Wheel-Stealer, who was destined for greater things. In 1967, Henson used the Wheel-Stealer puppet for an IBM training film called "The Coffee Break Machine." In the sketch, the monster (with pointed fangs) devoured a complex machine as the machine described its purpose and construction. His greed gets the better of him, however, as the machine's recording continues (within his stomach), announcing that it is wired to self-destruct. The monster promptly explodes. This sketch was also performed in October 1967 on The Ed Sullivan Show. Two years later, Henson pulled the puppet out of the box again for three commercials selling Munchos, a Frito-Lay potato chip. This time, the puppet was called Arnold. After the three ads were produced, Henson had the opportunity to renew the contract. He chose not to, because at that point he was working on Sesame Street -- and that monster puppet was moving on to the next stage in his career. Foo Sesame Street In his early appearances on Sesame Street, Cookie Monster seemed somewhat scary to younger viewers, as he personified the childhood fear of "being eaten by a monster" -- which is somewhat ironic, since during the show's first season, he mostly played the role of a toddler who got in the way of everything without thinking, acted fussy when he didn't get his way, and was scolded by Kermit whenever he ate Kermit's property. However, this contradictory image did not last long, and Cookie Monster quickly became one of the most popular and beloved characters on the show. Cookie Monster's theme song, "C is for Cookie," is one of the most famous songs from Sesame Street. And stuff. And also stuff. In Sesame Street Magazine issue 144 (May 1985), CTW's associate research director Istar Schwager allayed the fears of some parents about Cookie Monster's bad habits: "Each of the characters on Sesame Street is designed to exaggerate a familiar human foible, and Cookie Monster is babyishness personified... When parents object to Cookie Monster's grammar, we remind them that children learn from a variety of sources -- including other Sesame Street characters who speak properly. Cookie's eating habits, too, are a point of concern for some parents. The inedible things that Cookie eats (a car fender!) make it clear to children that his behavior is out of the ordinary. Other characters, such as Captain Vegetable, of course, are vocal advocates of good eating habits." Arlene Sherman recalled in a 1998 Museum of Television and Radio seminar; "We used to have a typist that corrected Cookie Monster's grammar!" Since Sesame Street's format changes in the 2002-2003 season, Cookie Monster has hosted a regular segment called "Letter of the Day." In each episode he is presented with a cookie, upon which is written the letter of the day, in icing (and later, actual foam letters). Despite his best intentions, and various implausible schemes, he always succumbs to temptation. And more. http://alsothis.com And some text. C is For Coookie To counter concerns that the character encourages poor eating habits, a number of "Healthy Habits for Life" segments and plotlines were introduced in Season 36, in which Cookie encourages viewers to eat a balanced diet, and enjoy coo kies as a "sometimes food." Holkjlkjwever, the idea of Cookie Monster setting a good example for children with respect to their eating habits has been used since the 1970s, with public servicehjhjh announcements and individual sketches (most notably the rap spoof "Healthy Food"). I am some text. I am some more text. i am testing! Title (with brackets) However, the move toward highlighting healthy eating habits in 2005 led to a persistent rumor circulating in the media and on the internet that Cookie Monster would be dropped from the show, or renamed "Veggie Monster." Sesame Street poked fun at the media firestorm in a Season 37 episode. In a sketch in episode 4115, Matt Lauer of The Today Show confronts Cookie Monster about the rumors that he's giving up cookies and becoming a "Fruit Monster." Cookie Monster refutes the rumor, explaining that he eats the fruit first, and then has cookies for dessert. Cookie Monster also says that the media is always blowing things out of proportion. (See Is Cookie Monster now the Veggie Monster? for more.) In a 2004 Sesame Street episode, Cookie Monster revealed in song that before he started eating cookies (and became "Cookie Monster"), he was called Sid. http://alink.com Casting History Main Performers * Frank Oz - From 1969 to 2001 (ockjhkjhcasional appearances to present) * David Rudman - From 2001 to present Alternate Performers * Jim Henson - in The Ed Sullivan Show and commercials * Joe Raposo (voice) - in "Everyone Likes Ice Cream" * Caroll Spinney - in a 1969 sketch in which various monsters whisper the letter C. * Bob * June IN THE FANON Anime/''Sesame Street/Muppet Version Not to Mention probally Present Commericals,ect Selena Gomez '' Trivia * Cookie Monster appears on episode 518 of The Muppet Show, and there's a gag about how he and guest Marty Feldman both have googly eyes. * Cookie Monster's birthday is November 2nd. * Very rarely did Cookie Monster actually kjhkjh"eat" real cookies on the set. He mostly gobbled on rice crackers, which were sometimes decorated to look like cookies. * In the Ready To Learn parody of Mission: Impossible, Agent Cookie's entire body is shown. Other instances where his feet are shown include The Street We Live On, when he pretends to be a baby, and episode 4075, as he sits on a throne during his story. * For the 2005-2006 season, when the Dutch co-production Sesamstraat received new sets and scenery, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster and Elmo flew over to Holland for this special occasion. It was the first time the American characters visited thegsdfgsdfg Dutch street. * In Cookie Monster's Best Bites, it is revealed that the letter C is "the favorite letter of all Cookie Monsters everywhere". However, in episode 0849, he claims to be the last Cookie Monster left in the world. * Cookie Monster appeared in the June 19, 2008 episode of The Colbert Report defending his new position that cookies were a "sometimes food". He ended the episode by eating Stephen Colbert's Peabody Award. * Unlike most other Muppets of Sesame Street, Cookie Monster has four fingers and a thumb. Sesame Street Muppets Drawing Guide; Nancy W. Stevenson, Illustrator; Sesame Workshop: New York, NY, 2001, p. 7. Testing... more... Sources See also *Foo *Google *Cookie Monster Sketches *Cookie Monster Through the Years *International Cookie Monster *Is Cookie Monster now the Veggie Monster? *Cookie Monster books *Sesame Street Monsters *Foo Category:Sesame Street Characters Test 2 Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Voo Category:6235 Category:436 Category:Cookie Monster Category:Jim Henson Category:Frank Oz Category:Selna Gomez Category:David Rudman Category:Joe Raposo Category:Caroll Spinney Category:Selena Gomez Category:Marty Feldman Category:Mediamass Category:Toonpedia